Línea de tiempo sobre eventos animados
En esta página se halla la línea de tiempo sobre eventos animados, de las cuales incluye Películas, Webisodios, la serie de TV, la serie de Netflix junto con eventos que se asumen que ocurrieron pero que no se mostraron canónicamente en cámara A primera vista, muchas de las caricaturas Lalaloopsy son auto conclusivas y atemporales, por tanto se usarán las fechas de estreno en la vida real para armar la línea de tiempo,Ver más detalles en galería, amenos de que estos eventos animados contradigan con lo previamente armado. Por ejemplo: No se puede decir que El festival de dulces es una secuela directa de Lalaloopsy Girls debido a que está ordenada por fecha de emisión. Ya que en "Girls" las chicas se muestran como adolescentes y en "El festival de los dulces" siguen siendo niñas. Línea de tiempo Antes de las Lalaloopsy thumb|Bea encontrando un baúl escondido, cuyas cosas usarían las protagonistas en el presente *Se asume que un grupo de personas deciden crear Lalaloopsyland, sus alrededores, tierras vecinas, Lala-Oopsie Land y sus respectivos habitantes (como se verá más adelante). Se desconoce si las preparatorias fueron creadas antes de la llegada de la primera generación o cuando dicha generación requería de una. *El mismo grupo u otro de personas deciden crear muñecas de trapo y sus mascotas, las cuales terminarán teniendo vida al hacerle la última puntada.Historia de las Lalaloopsys: Fue una muñeca de trapo que cobró vida tras realizarle la última puntada Cada muñeca fue creada con la tela de la ropa de un especialista en una profesión, con un patrón de costura y un linaje de botón único. Por lo tanto se puede saber cuándo las muñecas son hermanas.Película Lalaloopsy Girls: "Clase de Historia de los botones" y La escena de excursión en donde hablan sobre el "Árbol de la preparatoria LALA" respectivamente *Las personas crean a las Lala-Oopsies y dividen las tierras de ellas con las Lalaloopsies usando una llave mágica en una puerta que está a la mitad de un cerroLala-Oopsies: Un cuento mágico. El libro de Bea que describe cómo llegar a la puerta que da al mundo de las Lala-Oopsies. *Las personas crean a las Lalaloopsy Ponies *Las muñecas nacen como bebés, se les motiva con un interés específico, son agrupadas indirectamente con mascotasEn Lalaloopsy Babies: Primeros pasos hay demasiadas coincidencias de como las chicas protagonistas se encontraron con sus mascotas y obtuvieron sus gustos que las definen. Ver el artículo respectivo para más detalles, crecen, tienen aventuras propias, luego se van a la preparatoria (entre ellas la L.A.L.A.) y finalmente se retiran a lugares desconocidos tras graduarse. Este proceso de "crear muñecas, que luego crezcan, que tengan aventuras y se retiren a otros lugares" ocurrío al menos una vez. Llegan las protagonistas *Llega una nueva generación de Lalaloopsys (La cual es la generación protagonista de la franquicia) *Las chicas están conscientes de que son muñecas creadas a partir de una tela Los webisodios Jewel's Bejeweled Tiara, Mittens' Mug Mittens, Crumbs' Sweet Treats y Peanut's Silly Performance referencian este hecho. *Debut cronológico de Jewel Sparkles, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pillow Featherbed, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Peanut Big Top y Bea Spells-a-Lot. Las cuales viven como bebés en la Sew Sweet Playhouse y conocen a sus mascotas que coincidentemente estaban todas agrupadas en la entrada de su casa, además la puerta estaba entre abierta facilitando la interacción. Se puede asumir que en el recuerdo pasó un año tras el nacimiento de todas las protagonistasConsiderando que las chicas poseen un vocabulario simple y saben comer. (Lalaloopsy Babies: Primeros pasos) *A este punto se asume que el resto de las chicas fueron criadas de manera similar: agrupadas para que luego ellas encontraran a sus mascotas. Periodo intermedio desconocido *La mayoría de las chicas en Lalaloopsyland se conocen entre ellas, usualmente terminando en relaciones amistosas. thumb|Por su reacción en este episodioReacción de Storm E. en [[Jewel salva a Spot, a la votación no decidida presente en La calma antes de Storm E. y en Storm E. empaca sus maletas dónde se siente excluida al punto en dónde llora tras ver la estatua de la ciudad sin objetos que la representen, Storm E. paso por muchos malos momentos anteriormente.]] *Storm E. Sky, una lala proveniente de otras tierras lejanas a Lalaloopsyland tiene conflictos con otras muñecas/muñecos que conoce: algunas de ellas/ellos la llamaron sarcástica, rompieron su confianzaCanción de Storm E: Where do i fit in? , la rechazaron o se sintió rechazada y fue juzgada El buen peinado de Spot. Por su reacción en el episodio Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas ella conoció a alguién con quién se encariñó mucho, pero cuando cambió detuvo su relación (o peleó) con Storm E. y por tanto ella relaciona el cambio con algo malo en generalDueto de Jewel y Storm E: A friend to the end. Todas estas experiencias volvieron a Storm E. melancólica, con un perfil indiferente fingido Reacción de Storm E. durante la canción Call on friendship y durante la canción de Storm E: It never rain but it pours y con una tendencia solitaria Canciones de Storm E: Together we're better y I'm a rambler *Storm E. consigue una van la cual usará de casa para así viajar en cada ciudad con el objetivo de encontrar un lugar en dónde las lugareñas la quieran. Canción de Storm E: Find our way home, Float my cares away, Gotta be someplace new, You are home to me y Won't let a little rain get in my way (Reprise) *Storm E. conoce a su gato "Cat", se encariña con él y ambos tienen aventuras. *Storm E. aprendió a volar cometas pero luego lo dejaría un tiempo más adelante Jewel salva a Spot *Las personas crean a las Littles, como ellas son las hermanas menores de las protagonistas se asume que volvió parte del grupo de personas que crearon a sus hermanas mayores. Lala-Oopsies: Un cuento mágico thumb|Increible lo que puedes encontrar trás una puerta *Las princesas bailarinas, las hadas y las sirenas repararon el cartón de leche que les proveía de energía a los aparatos que poseían y del mar que las rodea. Se escribe un libro detallando sus aventuras y se asume que su generación es análoga a la de las Lalaloopsys protagonistas *Los reinos que cada princesa tenía en una isla individual se unen en una gran isla para ahorrar tiempo en viajar por bote. Webisodios 1 al 5 *Primera aparición cronológica de Dot Starlight (La fiesta de cumpleaños de Jewel Sparkles) *Primera aparición cronológica de Spot Splatter Splash (Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff quiere un día de nieve) *Las mascotas tienen extremidades, solo que no las muestran con frecuencia (Peanut Big Top aprende a montar el monociclo) *Aparecen escrituras latinas (Pillow Featherbed despierta toda la noche) *Bea realiza un concurso de talento para mascotas. Además se muestra que Mittens puede crear nieve (Bea Spells-a-Lot y el concurso de talento de mascotas) Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia thumb|Hola chicas. Buen lugar y momento para dormir ¿No lo creen? *Debut cronológico de Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, Bundles Snuggle Stuff, Specs Reads-a-Lot, Sprinkle Spice Cookie y Squirt Lil Top. *Pillow se pierde y las chicas tienen que ir a buscarla para que no se pierda la sorpresa de Peanut, y la encuentran vagando cerca de los campos de dientes de león. Las chicas luego van donde Peanut y les muestra su sorpresa: Un globo aerostático Webisodios 6 al 15 * Debut de Holly Sleighbells y Misty Mysterious. Se celebra la navidad en Lalaloopsyland y el sol deja de representarse como una flor de pétalos y estigma amarillos (Es la envoltura), se comienza a representar como una flor de estigma y pétalos blancos. * Debut de Patch Treasurechest y Marina Anchors. El sol deja de representarse como una flor de estigma y pétalos blancos y se comienza a representar como una flor blanca con estigmas amarillos y una mariquita sobre ella. (Leven anclas) * Introducción a Charlotte Charades y Forest Evergreen. A partir de este episodio, a Búho se le representa guiñando. (La mejor casa de mascotas jamás vista) * Debut cronológico de Sunny Side Up y Berry Jars 'N' Jam (Demasiado cerca para estar cómoda) * Debut cronológico de Ember Flicker Flame y Blossom Flowerpot (Rescate fallido) * Debut cronológico de Prairie Dusty Trails y Ace Fender Bender (A caballo) * Debut cronológico de Pickles B.L.T. (Pie de manzana a la Pickles) * Se revela que algunos árboles tienen una taza de crecimiento rápido en Lalaloopsylandia (Madera) * Debut cronológico de Dyna Might (Alza el vuelo) * Debut cronológico de Sand E. Starfish (Sumérgete) Serie de TV (Episodios 1 al 22) *Berry rompe el record de torre más alta de panqueques (A batir la masa) *Debut de Tippy Tumblelina y Pepper Pots 'N' Pans (Desfile de princesas) *Debut de Little Bah Peep (A contar ovejas) *Debut de Pix E. Flutters (Miedo a las alturas) *Debut de Scribbles Splash (Un árbol crece en Lalaloopsylandia) *Bea después de intentar diversos pasatiempos se dio cuenta de que leer siempre ha sido el suyo (El pasatiempo de Bea) *Dyna descubre que su mapache siempre había sido su compañero (La Superchica) *Primera canción animada en la franquicia (Blanket la sonámbula) *Referencia al idioma español (La extraña planta de Blossom) *Dot atrapa una estrella (La estrella de Dot) Lala-Oopsies: Un cuento mágico *Debút cronológico de las princesas bailarinas, el reino de los caballos, las hadas y sirenas de Lala Oopsie-Land *Bea descubre un libro detallando una de las historias de las Lala-oopsies. *Bea le dice a Búho que esté atenta por si encuentran las señales de entrada a Lala-Oopsie Land Serie de TV: Primera temporada (Episodios 23 al 26) *Según este episodio, nieva por toda Lalaloopsylandia durante todo el día de "Joyful Holiday" (La feliz Navidad de Holly) *Ocurre la cosecha de botones (Cosecha de botones) Lalaloopsy Ponies: El gran show *Peanut tiene una amiga de correspondencia llamada Checkers, ambas se comunican usando a la mariposa de blossom como mensajero *Checkers visita a Peanut a Lalaloopsylandia, desde su tierra natal "Las tierras muy muy lejanas" con el objetivo de hacerle una visita casual, para luego hacer un espectáculo cirquero en una gran carpa para una competencia. *Jewel, Spot y Ace conocen a las ponies *Mención de una montaña, la cual es la cumbre más alta de Lalaloopsylandia *Peanut, las chicas y Ace ayudan a las ponies creando un nuevo carrusel, el original fue roto accidentalmente por Ace quién uso las piezas para reparar la caravana de las ponies pensando que eran maderas de sobra. *Las ponies ganan el espectáculo y reciben medallas de botón de oro. Serie de TV: Segunda temporada (Episodios 1 al 7) *Debut de Sir Battlescarred. Sir descubre que no necesita de un amuleto para enfrentar sus miedos (El caballero valiente) y deja de temerle a la oscuridad. *Debut de Mari Golden Petals (El alma de la fiesta) *Debút de Suzette la Sweet (Una visita muy especial) *Debut de Candle Slice O' Cake y su hermanita (Pide un deseo) Lalaloopsy Babies *Jewel pierde su tiara de la niñez la cual rebota por toda Lalaloopsylandia y Peanut le ayuda. El evento también atrae a Mittens, Bea, Pillow y Peanut las cuales se reúnen en el punto de aterrizaje de la tiara de Jewel (la casa de Crumbs). Al llegar allá las chicas junto a Crumbs se encuentran con un viejo álbum de fotos detallando su vida como bebés y reviven esos recuerdos. Desconocido *Patch conoce a Peggy Seven Seas (El mensaje en la botella; Se desconoce donde va cronológicamente este episodio, pero pasó entre "Cosecha de botones" y "La creación de Spot") Serie de TV: Segunda temporada (Episodios 8 al 20) *Debut de Star Magic Spells (La maestra de magia) *Debut de Squiggles N' Shapes, una Lalaloopsy de arcilla blanca. Ella decide quedarse en Lalaloopsyland (La obra maestra) *Debut de Trace E. Doodles, una Lalaloopsy hecha de tiza. Ella decide quedarse en la tierra de tiza (en el pizarrón de Spot) pero le prometió a Spot volver a visitarla (La creación de Spot) *Pillow tiene miedo escénico. Peanut revela que su elefante es el único en su especie en Lalaloopsylandia (Una función elefantástica) *Patch visita la isla del pico humeante debido a que encuentra un mensaje en una botella y deduce que ahí hay un tesoro, al llegar allí se encuentra con Mango Tiki Wiki, una Lalaloopsy ermitaña que vive por los alrededores y rápidamente se hacen amigos. Patch la invita a quedarse en Lalaloopsylandia pero tiene dificultades relacionándose con los demás junto con que los otros no le tienen suficiente paciencia. El episodio concluye con Mango regresando a su isla y con todos reconciliandose. Mango sin embargo, aún decide quedarse en su isla (Las vacaciones de Mango) *Debut de Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn. Creación de un día festivo similar al Halloween para conmemorar el encuentro de las chicas con Scraps (Historias de fantasmas) *Debut de Haley Galaxy, una alienígena de la luna. (Tan cerca y tan lejos) *Llega una araña herida a la casa de Jewel y la dueña homónima aprende a conocerla (Un amigo muy raro) *Forest come nueces que le hacen reír al estómago y Rosy debe cuidarle (¡Qué risa!) *Debut de Cherry Crisp Crust (La mejor pastelera) *Debut de Winter Snowflake. La mariposa de Blossom habla bicho (El show de Winter) Lalaloopsy: El festival de los dulces azucarados thumb|La razón trás la escasez de azúcar *Debut de Whirly Stretchy Locks, Sugar Fruit Drops y Giggly Fruit Drops *Las Lalaloopsies con temática culinaria deben buscar un ingrediente que reemplace al azúcar para que puedan preparar sus comidas para el festival de los dulces azucarados. *Se revela la existencia de animales similares a roedores escondidos durante el festival. Serie de TV: Segunda temporada (Episodios 21 al 26) *Se revela que Forest le teme a las alturas (Dyna y Ember al rescate) *Ace construye un castor robótico y la mascota de Forest se siente reemplazado. Pero posteriormente ellos solucionan el mal entendido (Mi mejor amigo) *Blossom encuentra flores raras y ayuda a sus amigas a plantarlas en lugares inhóspitos (Las nuevas flores de Blossom) *Peanut deja de hacer bromas debido a que una casi hiere al ratón mascota de Sprinkles, para luego superar este evento. (Cosita seria) *Trinket y Squirt cambian de lugar (Cambio de casa) Webisodios de la Super Silly Party *Las chicas se preparan para la Super Silly Party (En orden cronológico: Jewel, Mittens, Crumbs y Peanut), las chicas llegan a la fiesta y Peanut compone una canción especial para este evento. Lalaloopsy: Band Together thumb|Suena como un gran comienzo para las Buttonnettes *Debut de Sticks Boom Crash, Strings Pick 'N' Strum y Keys Sharps 'N' Flats. Las tres chicas junto con Jewel Sparkles que hace de manager forman una banda llamada las Buttonnettes. A keys le da pánico escénico, pero las chicas logran remediar el asunto realizando otra función al día siguiente * A Dot le llama la atención una constelación que sólo aparece cuando las Buttonnettes tocan música *Las chicas vuelven a usar sus vestidos de la Super Silly Party Somos las Lalaloopsy Lalaloopsy Girls: Bienvenida a la Preparatoria L.A.L.A. thumb|¡Mi mejor amiga también es mi hermanita! *Esta generación de Lalaloopsies principales van a la preparatoria *Cloud E. Sky y Storm E. Sky son hermanas. *Rencuentro de Jewel con Storm E. Ellas reaccionan como si nunca se hubieran conocido Según fechas de estreno sobre medios animados, tiene sentido que Jewel y Storm E. se desconozcan entre si por que Girls se estrenó mucho antes que Somos las Lalaloopsy. Pero cronológicamente es más ambiguo considerando que ellas tuvieron varias aventuras y rivalidades en la serie Somos las Lalaloopsy *Storm E. renuncia a ser candidata a presidenta del consejo estudiantil en medio del debate con tal de hallar y disculparse con Cloud E. Sky, después de que le dijera que no tenían nada en común y que no la veía como hermana. *Jewel se vuelve presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Eventos intermedios *Las chicas se presentan frente a una cámara describiendo lo que hacen y gustan hacer, junto con mostrar algunas de sus aventuras en la prepa LALA (Webisodios de Lalaloopsy Girls) Eventos posteriores * Jewel hace el Ice Bucket Challenge y se dirige a la audiencia mientras lo hace. Eso implicaría que las chicas saben de conceptos como la internet, que tienen fans y están al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo. Galería Archivo:2017-03-10.png|Screencap preguntando si es válido ordenar los episodios de esta manera Archivo:2017-03-10_(1).png|Respuesta positiva de una representante de MGA a la hipótesis planteada Referencias Categoría:Líneas de tiempo